Display systems are found in a wide variety of applications. Some applications may be intolerant of any errors, even intermittent display errors. An intermittent display error may be, for example, an infrequent dimming, blanking or flashing of a display. The intermittent display error may only occur, for example, less than once a day and maybe for only fraction of a second.